Blazing Emotion
by Kazekitsune23
Summary: An orphaned 15 year old girl walks though a forest to her home within it when she is attacked by a demon. Believing that is her end she is surprised to be rescued by two other demons. Little does she know this is only the beginning of a discovering her


**Blazing Emotion **

**By:** **Kazekitsune23**

**_Summary:_** An orphaned 15 year old girl walks though a forest to her home within it when she is attacked by a demon. Believing that is her end she is surprised to be rescued by two other demons. Little does she know this is only the beginning of a discovering her true self.

**Hi, this is Kaze! I hope you enjoy this story. I've been working on this story for about 2 years so I hope you enjoy. Because of this story I've made Hiei 3 inches shorter than Kurama's height (not counting the hair) and Kumiko is 2 inches shorter than Hiei.**

Thoughts are done in _italics._ If telepathy is used this what you'll see, (_italics)_

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine but Kumiko and her friends who you'll meet later are mine.

* * *

Kumiko Kunisaki is your average15 year old. She has black shoulder length hair and gray eyes that sparkle like stars. Her lips and cheeks were a natural rosy color. Her skin is of a beautiful creamy color. Yet she is an orphan and lives in a cottage deep within the forest. She doesn't remember her parents or how they died but she has always worn a golden crescent moon necklace which she believes her parents gave her. But all she remembers is that she has been living in that cottage since she was 5.

* * *

"I can't believe how late it is," said Kumiko as she checked her watch, "This is what I get for working so late." _At least the pay is good. _

Continuing on her way though the forest to her little home she heard a soft rustling coming from behind her. Stopping short Kumiko looked around to see or hear nothing. "It's probably just some animal looking for food," she said, quickly dismissing it and moving along.

After awhile she heard the rustling again, but instead of stopping she quickened her pace only to hear the rustling become even louder. _This is crazy. There aren't any animals in here they would attack a human._ Despite these thoughts Kumiko broke out into a run. Hearing this, the creature took pursuit. Now running, for what she believed was her life, she ran until she came to the edge of the waterfall. Turning around Kumiko saw a grotesque looking creature crouched a couple a feet away from her. _What the hell is that? _Standing in complete shock, the creature took its advantage and fired a fireball straight at her. Seeing it, Kumiko threw her arms up in defense.

Expecting the fireball to hit and push her into the churning water below she was shocked when nothing happened. Kumiko slowly lower her arms to see a young man wearing a black cape. He had black hair and a starburst of white in it, and in his hand he held a katana that fended off the fireball. Looking at the creature Kumiko was surprised to see the look of terror in its eyes.

"Th-thank you for s-saving me," she stammer to the young man.

"Hn," he responds.

"Why did you defend her," snarls the creature.

"Hn," says the young man as he glares at the creature and disappears.

Shocked by his sudden disappearance, Kumiko looks around wildly to finally spot him slicing off the creature's grotesque head. Gasping at the sight, Kumiko watched the monstrous creature fall.

"Are you all right," asked a voice from beside her.

Suppressing a scream, Kumiko was surprised to see another young man with long red hair and emerald green eyes standing beside her. Shocked speechless, she managed a nod.

"We've got her. Now lets go," said the man black in monotone voice.

"I think we should explain things to her first," replies the red head.

"Let Koenma."

As they continue to argue Kumiko finally snaps out of her shock to hear the red head say, "We should at least take back to the house and explain things to her."

"Hn."

"W-who are you people," she stammers.

Turning to the sound of her voice, the black haired youth gave a death glare but the red head gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for being so rude. My name is Kurama and this is Hiei."

Committing their names to memory, Kumiko nodded her head slightly, "What as that thing?" she asked, motioning over to the dead creature.

"We'll explain everything later, but will you please come with us?" asked Kurama.

"Why should I?" she asked suspiciously, "I don't even know you."

"Do you actually want another one to come after you?" questioned Hiei.

Eyes widening with fear at this suggestion, Kumiko shook her head.

"Then will you please come with us?" asks Kurama.

"If you don't then you leave us no choice but to drag you against your will," threatens Hiei.

"Ok, ok, fine but I'll let you know that I'm only trust you since you saved my life."

"Hn."

"I believe we'll get there faster if I carried you," said Kurama as he took a step towards Kumiko.

Before she could interject Kurama swept her off her feet and back into the forest closely followed by Hiei. Startled, Kumiko tried to look at Kurama's face only to find him concentrating on where they where going. Looking around all she saw was a blur of trees going by. Unexpectedly their speed picked up forcing Kumiko to shut her eyes.

After what seemed liked an hour of torture, Kumiko finally felt that they had come to a stop. Able to completely open her eyes again they were welcomed by a beautiful sight. In front of her stood a giant mansion surrounded by many beautiful trees, including some sakura trees, and peeking from the back of the mansion were some flowers in bloom. "What do you think?" whispers Kurama, trying not break the mood.

"It's wonderful," Kumiko replied, her voice filled with awe and her eyes still taking in the surroundings. "You must be wonderful people since you able to take such great care of a place this big, but isn't too big for just two people?"

Smiling at the compliment, Kurama gently set her down. "There are two others who live here too but they're out right now."

Nodding her head absently, Kumiko continued to look about in amazement, completely unaware of Hiei's glare. Opening the door Kurama turned back to Kumiko saying, "Please, come in," before disappearing inside shortly followed by Hiei, who left the door open for her.

Snapping out of her trance, Kumiko quickly followed them inside. As she stepped through the door she saw Hiei standing by a doorway leading out of the foyer waiting for her. Soon enough, after getting rid of her shoes, they both entered the family room. Scanning the room Kumiko noticed a big screen TV, red, blue, and green couches, and a window seat that looks out at the front yard. (The red couch is facing the TV. The blue one is to the right of the red, facing the green couch.) Standing in the middle of the couches was Kurama. "Please sit down," said Kurama motioning to the red couch. "What would you like to know?"

"What was that thing chasing me?" Kumiko asked as she sat down.

"That creature was a demon who was interested in capturing you," answered Hiei.

Kumiko turned to see Hiei leaning against the wall by the door watching her intently. "Why would it want to do that?" Kumiko exclaimed.

"It's because of your strong powers. From what we were told you are a very important case in the Reikai." noting the confused look on Kumiko's face Kurama explained, "There are three worlds, The Makai, Demon World; Reikai, Spirit World; and finally Ningenkai, Human World. We work for the ruler of Reikai, Koenma, and we're usually sent to the Maikai on missions. In other words we are spirit detectives including Yusuke and Kuwabara who are currently on a mission."

"Our mission was to obtain and protect you until we get further orders from Koenma," added Hiei.

"Why?" asked the greatly confused girl.

"I'm sorry to say but we don't know. He didn't disclose that info with us. All he said was that it was a great matter of importance. We'll find out in the morning, until then your welcome to stay here," offered Koenma.

"Thank you for the offer but I don't want to impose," replied Kumiko as she suddenly stood up and bowed, slowly making her way towards the door. _They seem to be telling the truth but even if they are there's no way I'm staying here. _Turning around, Kumiko was surprised to feel a hand seize her wrist.

"It wouldn't be any trouble what so ever," said Kurama, giving her a disarming smile before letting go of her wrist. "Besides it would be hard for you to find your way back in the dark."

_ Oh yeah, I forgot I ran off the path to get away from that demon and when they brought me here I closed my eyes. I guess I don't have a choice._

Embarrassed for being so stupid, Kumiko tried to hide her blushing. "That's true but where would I sleep?"

"We have an extra room upstairs. I'll show you where it is," answered Kurama.

Kumiko started to follow Kurama reluctantly out of the room when, once again, a hand seized her wrist. Only this time it wasn't Kurama who had seized her but Hiei. "We told you our names why don't you tell us yours?" asked Hiei in a cool tone.

At this comment she realized he was right. Embarrassed once again, except for this time for being rude, she complied. "I'm sorry, my name is Kumiko Kunisaki, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Is it spelt 'eternal, beautiful child'?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, how did you know?" exclaimed Kumiko.

"It suits you," answered Kurama, giving her a warm smile.

Unable to hid blushing, which was bright red now, she looked away. Releasing her wrist, Hiei studied her before speaking to Kurama. "Weren't you showing her to her room?"

Kurama nodded and beckoned her to follow him. Understanding, Kumiko started to follow him when she abruptly turned to wave goodnight to Hiei but was no longer there. Shrugging her shoulders she quickly caught up with Kurama.

After being shown where everyone rooms were at Kurama showed her to her room. "I hope you find your room to your liking," Kurama whispered softly as he opened the door. The walls were painted rose red and the white carpet made the room soft to the eyes. The dresser and the night stand where made of maple with hand craved designs. There was a queen size bed with red and gold covers. There were two windows, each with its own window seat and white silk curtains. There was a walk in closet by the bathroom door big enough to fit another bed inside. The bathroom had a big shower and a garden tub underneath a small window that let in light. The walls were painted a soft purple complete with white feather-soft towels lying on the counter near the sink.

Struck with awe she could only gap at the room. "Do you like it?" Kurama whispered into her ear.

Feeling his breath sent shivers up her spine making her blush again. "It-it's beautiful, thank you."

"I'm glad to her that. Have a good night and we'll see you in the morning," whispered Kurama. With that he left her new room, shutting the door behind him.

Hearing another door open and close Kumiko began to relax knowing she wouldn't have to see them again for at least a couple of hours. Making her way over to the window she opened the window and leaned out of it. Next to her window was a sakura tree still in bloom. Up above her was the shining stars and moon. Sitting down on the window seat she cast her gaze to the sakura tree where a shadow stirred making her catch her breath. She stared intently into the shadows trying to see past them when a breeze came moving the leaves. There laid Hiei fast asleep on a branch close to the window. Sighing in relief she softly called his name. The next thing she knew she was on the ground with a katana blade pressed against her throat and a voice in her ear whispering, "Where are you going?"


End file.
